The Mage An Avengers Story
by PheonixFlame5
Summary: Harry as an avenger in a new world. Its not like any other, I promise! NO SLASH. M rating mainly due to swearing and paranoia.
1. The Old Friend

_**The Mage - An Avengers Story**_

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT **own either the Harry Potter Series nor The Avengers. All characters, locations and anything else related to copyright laws are used for recreational and entertainment purposes only, I receive no money from the use of recognisable characters.

Summary: Harry has grown tired of his life, the ones he cared for and in return was cared by are gone. Using his new powers as the Master of Death, he travels to a similar dimension, Earth-199999. Although he intends to be a simple barrister, nothing goes to plan for our hero.

I'm working from the movies here, my knowledge of the complete universe is somewhat limited.

_**Chapter 1: The Old Friend**_

The year was 2002, the wizarding world had been at peace for nearly four years, thanks to the efforts of one boy, Harry Potter. The young wizard was currently sitting in a pitch black room, the curtains and blinds closed with no visible light. If you didn't know he was there, you would never see him. Harry sat in the dead centre of the room, his legs crossed in a meditation pose. His body hovered from the ground, unnoticeable unless you were looking for the slight gap. Many would wonder why a young, 21 year old man was wasting his time sitting in a darkened room with his legs crossed. The truth was that, even though his physical body remained, his consciousness was on a much further, much darker plain of existence.

'So, you'll open up a portal between dimensions using nothing but your scythe, correct?' asked Harry 'How exactly are you able to do that?' Harry spoke to a figure, slightly smaller than himself, dressed entirely in black robes. In one hand the figure held Death's scythe, the blade on it looked keen enough to slice bone as if it were butter.

'Yes master' replied the figure 'As the physical embodiment of death itself, I do have certain privileges. The scythe will tear a hole between dimensions'

'And I simply step through, taking anything I'm holding with me right?'

'Yes master, you need simple step through the portal. The World we have selected, according to Deaths handbook is called Earth 199999 and is one of the most similar to our earth, Earth 117. The only significant difference is the near complete absence of magic. A few squibs and a mutated Animagus form is all that permanently resides on the planet.' stated the cloaked figure, now identified as Death, in the right hand it held a small black book and was flicking through the pages.

'That's it?'

'That's it'

'Very well, its not as if theres anything here for me now. They've all moved on because they think poor old Harry has no magic. The others are dead. Very well… oh and Luna, stop calling me master my name is, and always will be Harry.'

'Fine Harry, but do be careful there are an awful lot of Nargles and Wrackspurts where you're going.'

'Oh, come on Luna, you know me I'm always careful' he replied with a chuckle.

'Yes, I do know you Harry, and that's the problem' she countered. Luna had lowered her hood now, she looked the same as she had before her death, enchanting grey eyes framed by dirty blonde hair and a kind face.

'Luna, if we argue like this, we could be here forever' stated Harry, whilst the though of doing just that had passed through his mind for the briefest of seconds, he disregarded it, he had spent two long planning this trip.

'So, its not like either of us are stretched for time, but since you are getting restless…' Luna turned and causally swung her scythe, ripping a hole in time a space itself, a feat that would take a hundred Dumbledores a hundred years to do. The impressive feat, was meet by a simple 'Oh, that was fun' from Luna.

Luna turned to Harry and hugged him goodbye, whilst she could visit him anytime she wanted, it still felt like he was leaving for good, which, to everyone else, he was. Harry was more than her master, he was her friend.

'Goodbye Luna, I'm sure you'll be watching and feel free to drop in anytime. Although before I go, can I ask you one question?' Harry paused and, seeing her nod, continued 'Why did you become death, it just doesn't seem plausible that someone like you would take a job like this'

Pausing only for a moment, the girl replied 'Look at it this way Harry, I'm helping people, lost souls find some peace and helping them move on with their life. It doesn't stop Harry, never, it just…changes. I hate the idea that there are lost souls, it seems unfair for them to be stuck simple because they didn't receive a map upon dying'

'Thank you Luna' and with that, Harry stepped through the pulsing blue portal into a new universe, a new home, a new life.

HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers -

Harry stumbled from the alleyway he had appeared in, and saw he had ended up exactly where Luna had said he would, New York City. It wasn't his first choice, but she has insisted it was 'nice this time of year'.

Harry immediately took in his surroundings, his mind hardwired to do so by the war, in which every small detail could be life saving, or life threatening. Harry had been told he would arrive in the year 2011, and a large electronic billboard confirmed as much. Harry had planned for this trip for nearly a year, on him was several checks adding up to nearly 16 million dollars and a single USB stick, containing his greatest creation. Harry headed to an internet café, having studied this world with Luna he was somewhat familiar with the technology. He knew he needed an identity to survive, and so sat down at a computer with a cup of tea and set about creating one.

Harry inserted his USB stick into the computer socket, and his technomage virus began work, hacking into both the US and UK government records, creating a dual nationality to explain his accent and tendencies. He gave himself a small criminal record, nothing he wasn't actually guilty of, trespassing, minor theft ect. The sort of stuff you may find in a rebellious teenagers record. His virus was done within the hour, the many sleepless night and years of work had payed off.

Harry's next stop was several banks, in his world he had been quiet rich, and passing a rather sizable amount of his wizarding fortune as a rare coin collection, he had made his millions from over zealous collectors. The rest was simple money he got for scrapping the gold, silver and bronze coins. Some banks had been suspicious of the sudden large amounts, others, more used to the rich hadn't given it a second though. For those that had, Harry simply claimed it was inheritance. By the end of the day, Harry was a very wealthy American citizen. He checked into a hotel and settled down for the night and pondering what to do with his life. All he knew was that he wanted somewhere he could be Harry. Just Harry.

* * *

So, tell me what you think,

Phoenix Flame 5

Updated for some minor errors - 7/8/12, although apparently in says two instead of too somewhere, if you find it please let me know where.

PhoenixFlame5

For the regular readers, you may have noticed the story has changed categories. I figured that since i'm working from the movies then it should be in the movies category. Genius right?.


	2. Pepper and The Mage

_**The Mage - An Avengers Story**_

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT **own either the Harry Potter Series nor The Avengers. All characters, locations and anything else related to copyright laws are used for recreational and entertainment purposes only, I receive no money from the use of recognisable characters.

Summary: Harry has grown tired of his life, the ones he cared for and in return was cared by are gone. Using his new powers as the Master of Death, he travels to a similar dimension, Earth-199999. Although he intends to be a simple barrister, nothing goes to plan for our hero.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, the story has been up less than a day an already has eight reviews, which is more than any other story I've published, so thanks. Also, as pointed out to me by Bonar, I am in need of a Beta reader, any volunteers? Finally, to answer a guest reviewer, yes the story will eventually be Natasha/Harry, but not until much later on it defiantly wont be one of those, oh look theirs a cute girl now I'm in love yey! Stories. Also, what wrong with the technomage virus, I thought it was well clever.

Be warned, this is not the best chapter I've ever written and it will jump around a bit. On the up side, everyone meet The Mage and Iron Man. But remember, everything isn't as straight forward as it seems. Oh, and anyone who gets confused '' is speech _italics_ is for thoughts.

_**Chapter 2: Pepper and The Mage**_

In total, it had cost Harry nearly $170'000 dollars to get his coffee shop up and running. He had rented a small shop in a rather rich part of town, with enough room upstairs for him to live in. Harry's shop had been open nearly two months and he had gained a somewhat regular group of customers, mainly PA's and interns on coffee runs for various high flying individuals, one such person that Harry had found especially interesting was a young lady called Virginia Potts, more commonly known as Pepper.

Pepper had entered the coffee house one day looking tired and very stressed, carrying an oversized folder of paperwork in her hand. On top of the file Harry had noticed the Stark logo, but had wisely decided not to comment. Pepper had order the magicians choice from the specials menu and left without another word. She returned the next day however, because Harry's coffee was just 'so damn good' and she had been a regular ever since, and soon the two became friends.

Harry provided an outlet to Pepper that others in her life just didn't, nearly all her life revolved around one man, Tony Stark. The press wanted to talk about him, her friends wanted to talk about him and, of course, Tony wanted to talk about himself. Harry however, he wanted to talk about Pepper.

Their progression from manager and customer to friends meant that when Harry found Peppers name lighting up the screen of his ringing phone. What was unusual however was both the topic of discussion and Peppers crying voice. That's what led to Pepper and Harry sitting at a table in his closed shop, her sobbing over a cup of coffee as they discussed one Tony Stark, or the lack of.

HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers -

For Tony Stark; genius, billionaire, playboy and soon to be philanthropist, today was either going to be a very, very good day or a very, very bad day. Today was the final test of the Iron Man escape armour, his and Yinshen's only hope of escape.

'Now, remember Tony, we only get one shot at this, one chance. One!' Yinshen shoved his index figure between his and Tony's face to emphasis the point. 'If, for any reason the arc reactor or the suit itself fails, we WILL be forced to scrap the plan because I plan on making any escape a successful one.'

'Yes, Yes I know, now help me get this suit on before the guards come knocking. Both of us being off camera for so longs going to look suspicious' replied Tony his voice impatient and tinted with the foreign substance of fear. Several minutes later and Tony had finally got the suit on, Yinshen returned to the view of the camera and ran through the tests with an off screen Tony. Right arm, right leg, left arm, left leg, thrusters and weapons, all were functioning perfectly. Tomorrow would be a good day indeed, as the two of them were finally going to escape this shit hole they had been trapped in for the past several days.

HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers -

'So they called and said that Tony's been declared missing and that any further attempts to find him have been called off!' sobbed Pepper 'I don't know what I'll do without him, I mean he's Tony Stark, you know, he can't just be gone!'

'Pepper, where was Tony when he went missing?' asked Harry, his eyes had developed a slight golden edge that went unnoticed by Pepper.

'Afghanistan, giving one of his god awful weapons presentation' replied Pepper, her shoulders still shaking uncontrollably ever now and then. 'What if he doesn't come back Harry?' her voice was now clear of sobbing, but had lowered into a scared whisper almost as if she herself where afraid to heat the question.

'He will Pepper, he will'

'How do you know?' she asked, her tone had switched again, it was pleading, almost childlike.

'Because from what you've told me, the man probably built a teleportation device from sand and rock and is merely drawing this out for dramatic effect whilst he finishes getting his tan' replied Harry. Pepper gave a sad smile and chuckle through her drying tears, then stood to leave. She had been at the shop a better part of three hours, and it was getting late.

When she returned the next day, the shop was inexplicably closed.

HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers -

The breakout plan that Tony and Yinshen had spent so much time on had gone completely to shit, getting the armour on had taken longer than planned and Yinshen had sacrificed himself in order to buy Tony the valuable minutes he would need for himself to escape. The breakout had gone better after that, and Tony was very nearly to the entrance when he found himself where he currently was, stuck. Around the corner stood several men with RPG's and, whilst this would not have been a problem if they were regular RPG, they were in fact Stark Industries anti-tank rockets and would pierce his armour in two hits and should he survive by some act of god, the resulting cave in would most certainly kill him.

So Tony Stark found himself caught between a rock and a hard place.

Knowing the longer he stayed here, the more enemy gunmen where amassing round the men with rockets to increase his survivability to an acceptable level. Steeling himself with the thought of freedom, Tony Stark turned the corner, all guns blazing.

Tony had taken out four hostiles before they realised he had emerged from his hiding place, but soon the rockets started impacting his suit, the first knocked him backwards a few feet. The next piercing his armour, thankful the conditions meet the rocket malfunctioned and did not spray molten metal into the suit. A third strike came, with the same results. The suit had already outlived expectations and the hiss of a fourth missile surely signalled his doom.

But the impact never came, Tony opened his eyes, unaware that he had closed them to see a cloaked figure standing several yards in front of him, arms outstretched and a force field covering the entire cave width, taking multiple impacts from both bullets and rockets, yet none could penetrate the barrier. Tony raised his guns at the man, acting on instinct alone. This man was an unknown and, as proven by his time here, unknowns where dangerous.

Although the figure had their back facing Tony, they must have know he raised his weapons because it spoke at that precise moment. 'I'm not here to harm you Mr. Stark, quite the opposite in fact, now point your weapons away from me!' the figures voice was obviously masculine, it was sharp and gruff as though it had seen war a thousand times.

However Tony was still weary of the man, first off how did he even get here? Their was no way he just appeared, although their was no explanation that sprung to mind. Perhaps he… Tony's thoughts were cut of by the figures voice again.

'I said point the guns away from me!' one hand momentarily left the barrier and Tony felt his arms being dragged downwards, try as he might, he was unable to point his weapons at the figure. 'There, that's better isn't it' it was not a question. 'Stay close to me if you want to see your friends again Mr. Stark' the man then rolled the force field into a ball in the palm of his hand, which violently exploded outwards the next second. Tony felt the power wash over him, but remained unaffected.

The same could not be said for the gunman, each was lying on the floor, unmoving. Dead or unconscious, Tony did not know, and right now he did not care. Safe for the time being, Tony being Tony decided now was the perfect time for a game of Q & A.

'Who are you' asked Tony, his voice sounding somewhat robotic as it echoed off the cave walls.

'You, Mr. Stark may call me The Mage' replied the man, who still had not turned to face Tony.

'Why did you help me?'

'You mean a lot to a friend Mr. Stark, come now, we do not have time for this the longer we delay our escape, the more time they have to prepare' and, with his cloak billowing behind him, the figure set of down the cave, Tony following close behind. Meeting no further resistance inside the cave had seemed to convenient to Tony, and The Mage seemed slightly shocked as well, although one would never now unless told so. However, upon reaching the caves entrance they both discovered why.

Every gunman that had been in the cave waited outside, many, guns of varying categories, from pistols to heavy calibre were focused on the caves mouth, where their now stood a small man and a metal giant. Both sides took a few seconds to observe the other, before hell was unleashed. The Mage steeped into the sky to avoid several rockets and returned fire with jets of multicoloured light erupting from his hand, causing anything from large explosions to simple downing another man.

Tony's armour seemed to have gained new life, the rockets bounced of just as harmlessly as any bullet, although the .50 cal bullets where still leaving small dents. Having depleted his supply of bullets, Tony had switched to the flamethrower and began burning away at any enemy in sight. Soon however, that to ran out and Tony did what he had set out to achieve, he fired up the thrusters and escaped into the desert.

When Tony crashed back down to earth, he found his mysterious saviour nowhere in sight, there was however a small arrow drawn in the sand.

HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers -

The next day, Pepper returned to the coffee shop to find Harry smiling behind the counter and rushed in to tell him the good news.

* * *

Some of you may notice that The Mage is much more violent than Harry, and also talks differently, this will all be explained later, just keep in mind that things are more complicated than they seem.

Reviews appreciated,

PhoenixFlame5

A/N: I have just been accused of plagiarism by Aetheogh normally I would not name this person, but they have seen fit to disable private messeging and so this is the only way I am able to communicate. First off, let me state that i do not read slash fics, so any similarities between the storylines is completely coincidental. Secondly my story is only on its second chapter, the mere foundations, just because an opening may be similar does not mean i have STOLEN someones idea, many stories develop from the same routes and deviate later, going by your logic i have committed plagiarism simply by making Harry live in america, as many other authors have done soon. I do not appreciate these comments, and would ask that anyone else who suspects me of this leave their comments until the story is finished or at least has had a chance to grow. If after all this, major similarities still exist i will deal with it. For now, please do NOT accuse me of plagiarism, there is no point in me committing the offence anyway as I receive nothing from it, so why would I? It is claims like this that get innocent authors like me who are guilty of nothing more than wanting to write a good story banned from this site!

Thanks for understanding,

PhoenixFlame5

Minor errors changed - 7/8/12 if you find any more please let me know


	3. The Mage and the Thunder God

Hi guys, these next three chapters are only advanced drafts, it going to take me several days to get all three edited and published in their finished form and I am going away for ten days soon so I didn't want to leave you with nothing. I am branching out majorly now so I can meet all the characters and get to the avengers team.

Please assume Thor takes place before Iron Man 2. Also assume the beginning of Iron Man 2 takes place during the end of Captain America.

Chapter 3: The Mage and The Thunder God

Once Pepper had finished telling Harry the amazing story of how Tony had just turned up in a town in afghanistan telling how he escaped (for once Harry didn't get mentioned, Tony being the science minded person he was, had passed the Mage off as his imagination or something like that) she had asked Harry the question he knew had been coming for sometime.

'So, where were you yesterday? I came by the shop, but it was closed' she said it in such a casual manner that Harry knew she did not suspect his involvement at all and fortunately he was not an idiot, he had an answer ready.

'I was visiting my Aunt, she was taken into hospital yesterday with severe pain in her bones, doctors think it nothing, but they kept her in to be sure' he replied, cool as a cucumber.

'Oh no, well I hope everything's fine' she glanced at her phone, which had begun to vibrate 'Thats Tony, I should probably be getting back' with one last goodbye, Pepper left the shop.

That night Harry awoke with a start, he had felt a huge spike of magical energy, far larger than anything from this earth could produce. Harry knew he would have to investigate, what if someone had found a way to follow him? As evidenced by Tony Stark this world was not prepared for magic.

Harry knew he would have to explain his absence for several days to several people, he did have two hired helpers working for him, but they were part time students and rarely worked together. He would have to close the shop completely to avoid any potential accidents.

Then of course their was Pepper, she would question why he was gone and whilst that was fine, she would eventually notice how all his disappearances coincides with major events, she might not add two and two, but she would add twenty and twenty.

But Pepper was also the answer, the story about his aunt, it was genius. He could claim she had been transferred out of state and was going to visit her for several days, yes! That was it.

Harry began packing a small bag and prepared to leave, a small message sent to Pepper and his staff, explaining his absence and he left the building in a flash of golden light.

HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers -

The Bifrost bridge closed suddenly, with nothing more to transport it, it's job was done and so the massive energy output was no longer required. All that remained was a very large crater, in the middle of which sat a hammer, buried deep in stone. The night returned to the peaceful silence it had been before the disturbance.

The Peace was quickly shattered again however, as a lone figure appeared in the middle of the crater directly next to the hammer. The Mage leaned towards the hammer and noticed several markings, golden green eyes leaned closer into the hammer and a deep voice mumbled 'whoever wields the hammer, should they be worthy, shall poses the power of Thor' The Mage took a step back and seemed to mull the situation over, remaining motionless for several minutes before placing one hand around the hammer handle and pulling, finding himself unable to lift it, he added his spare hand, but still could not lift the hammer.

The Mage stepped back and stared at the hammer for several more minutes before muttering a foreign phrase under his breath, seeing nothing happen, The Mage threw his hand towards the hammer, from the end of which erupted a beam of white light, which upon contact, obliterated the rock and left the hammer in the middle of the crater. Stepping forward and grasping the hammer again, he was still unable to lift the thing. It was going to be a long night.

The sun had been up for several hours now and still The Mage stood by the hammer, it intrigued him he could literally feel power pouring from the thing, yet nothing he knew of had made the slightest impact to its surface, nor it's position.

Off in the distance, a car engine could be heard heading towards the crater, The Mage decided to leave and simply observe any attempt made to lift the thing. Disappearing and reappearing on a nearby mountain, from which he had a great view of the crater, The Mage saw a small car stop by the crater, out from which stepped a rather large man, and just like The Mage, he attempted to lift the hammer, and finding himself unable to decided to call for his friends, deciding that if brute force wasn't working, he just wasn't using enough.

As the hours went by, the number of people increased, what had been a few friends trying to lift a hammer had turned into a full on completion, trucks had been broken, hot dogs had been eaten and pride had been lost but still none could lift the hammer.

Then The Mage spotted something, a man dressed much differently from the others, a crisp black suit. He began speaking to the assembled group, who appeared reluctant to comply with whatever the man was requesting. Their minds soon change however when black helicopters appeared on the horizon. Deciding he could come back later, The Mage followed one of the leaving cars back to the closest town.

Booking a room at a local hotel, The Mage, now Harry had slept for the rest of the day and into the next. When he awoke, he headed to a local cafe not unlike his own, but with a much more small town feel to it. Sitting at the end of the counter with a cup of coffee and a small plate of breakfast consisting of bacon, eggs beans and toast, he was able to see everyone and everything, so any small detail would not go unnoticed.

Fortunately he did not have to rely on his keen eyes as a rather large man simply three his cup at the ground whilst asking for another drink. Quickly, a very pretty woman jumped down to clear the mess, whilst her equally attractive friend headed towards the bar to get another drink. Harry wouldn't have given it a second thought had he not heard the first women mumble 'Thor' to the large blonde man. It was the name from the hammer, and he knew he needed more information. Harry knew he needed to get close to the group, any information was better than none and he was running out of time here.

Harry had seen the looks the first women had given the blonde man, their was something their, the second woman at the bar however, would do just fine. Making his way in her direction, he again noticed that she was rather attractive, a pretty face framed with shiny curled black locks. She turned back towards the table and Harry made his move, stepping in front of her at exactly the right moment, they crashed into each other, the hot coffee burning into Harry's shirt, it did not bother him however as a quick cooling charm sorted in out, he had been sure to spill the coffee on only himself, honestly he wasn't that bad. To avoid drawing more attention he quickly caught the cups with his seeker reflexes and placed them on the counter.

The woman just stood shocked for a moment and Harry managed to derail any following rant by speaking first 'Oh my god, I'm so sorry here, let me buy you another' he looked down into the woman's face, noticing she was having an internal debate of some sort. Finally she answered 'Err, yer sure two regulars'' she looked on the edge of a verbal attacked but had stopped when she had looked into his face.

He was hot, a young yet masculine face with a head of messy black hair and brilliant green eyes framed by round glasses.

Jane had got a hot man, why couldn't she, so she had stopped and decided not to scare him off by lashing out.

'Sure thing, names Harry by the way, Harry Potter' he said with a smile that he was sure could melt butter, well that's what Luna had told him and he had learnt to trust Luna's judgement.

'Just don't make a habit of it' she joked, 'The names Darcy'

'Darcy...'

'Just Darcy'

'Okay, just Darcy, tell me what the deal is with your friend over their' Harry made sure the question was smooth, not wanting to sound eager, just...curious.

'Him, oh he's just a bit eccentric you know, not used to life in the US, he's from abroad see' the old lady behind the counter bought over their coffee and, just as Harry had hoped, she stayed at the bar to drink it'

'So do you live around here, I haven't seen you round before?' her question caught Harry a little of guard.

'Nah, my mum grew up in this town though, before we moved to England, I wanted to see what it was like, you know' even for him that was an amazingly quickly lie.

'England ah? I thought the accent was strange, what England like anyway?' the conversation continued like this for several more minutes before the second girl, whom Harry knew was called Jane told Darcy it was time to go. Darcy got up and left, but not before giving Harry her number.

Everything was falling into place.

Harry and Darcy had gone to dinner the next night, but not before The Mage had been back to the hammer site, only to find an entire base had been built around it, deciding to remain under the radar for as long as possible.

That was until he has learned Thor intended on going back there. Darcy had told him about the conversation she had overheard between Jane and Thor. The night carried on and Harry became the womaniser he had grown into before his twentieth birthday, as Darcy slept peacefully on the hotel bed, a single breast exposed by the haphazardly covered blanket, The Mage set of to find Thor and Jane at the military site, he had to know who exactly this Thor character was.

Finding the pair had been easier than expected, what had happened next managed to do something very little could do, it shocked The Mage, he has been slightly phased quite slot, but true shock, that took a lot, much like Thor charging into the base and demolishing anyone who stop in his way.

The Mage has followed the enraged man under a disillusion charm, he followed him all the way to the hammer, and even chuckled at Thor's comment when confronted by the final guard 'wow, your big'. The Mage watched as the man returned, covered in mud and waited to see if he could life the hammer, he would never find out however, as his body shock with pain as 50'000 volts of electricity surged through his body.

**HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers - **

For Agent Barton, codename: Hawkeye, today had been like any other in the life of a top-secret SHIELD agent, the same old secret reports and guarding a highly secretive substance, in this case what Director Fury had referred to as a magic hammer. What had proved different though was the addition of one enraged blonde.

Nearing the end of his shift, Hawkeye had responded when the alarm went of, grabbing his custom made compound bow and quiver of custom arrows, he made his way to the highest possible point he could find, as his training kicked in. In this case it was in the box of a raised crane.

From his vantage point he could see the entire complex, including the man he was supposed to be watching, waiting for the order to shot. He has to admit, he was impressed by both the mans skill and sheer audacity to just tear his way through highly trained agents. He was beginning to route for the guy and let Agent Coulson know so.

Hawkeye then spotted something even stranger, following his target was a second human shape, but it appeared to be blending into the background, in this case the white plastic of the walkways covering. He had seen technology like this once before, chameleon skin. Deciding the second figure was a higher priority than the first, he fired one of his taser arrows, and was somewhat relieved when it made contact, revealing a black cloaked figure. Soon after, the order came to stand down as the first man had been captured. For now, Hawkeye wanted to talk to the second prisoner.

**HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers - **

The Mage awoke with a start, he had been hit! Thinking himself invisible, he had let his guard down, it was a mistake he swore to never make again.

'Ah, I see your awake finally, although with what I hit you you should be out for a few more hours but oh well' in front of The Mage, who was tied to a chair stood Hawkeye, his bow and quiver now both gone.

'Where am I?' demanded The Mage

'No' replied Hawkeye 'The question is, who are you? And why can't I get that stupid hood off'

The Mage was no stranger to being captured by the enemy and as interrogations went, this was almost as enjoyable as the young, large breasted woman currently asleep in his bed.

Almost

Reaching out with a legitimacy probe, The Mage learnt everything he needed to learn.

'Ah, SHIELD, New Mexico, your name is Clint Barton, codename Hawkeye. You believe me to be a member of Advanced Idea Machanics, more commonly known as AIM, yes?' The Mage rattled the information of in a condescending voice.

'Wow, you catch on fast don't you' Clint remained un-phased, although inside he his a small amount of panic. The Mage had to give him credit, he was one tough cookie. He looked do casual leaning against the glass mirror, glancing between The Mage and a file he held in his hand.

'You can tell Director Fury that The Mage is no threat as long as he isn't threatened Clint, now if you don't mind, I'll be going now'

'Oh, I don't think your going any-' Clint looked up from his folder to see the chair empty and the prisoner gone.

'Damn'


	4. Nothing's as easy as it seems

Same as last, this is a draft chapter,

PhoenixFlame5

Chapter 4: Nothing's as easy as it seems

'That was to close' was Harry's only thought as he took in his surrondings. The Mage had chosen to apparate straight back to the small flat above Harry's coffee shop, probably for the best, he thought.

Harry had taken the next day off, deciding against returning to New Mexico, unwilling to run the risk of further exposer to the organisation known as SHIELD. he was also pleased when he felt the magical signature of the Hammer disappear, he did not know where, and quite frankly didn't care.

**HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers - **

The next day Pepper came into the story looking ready to burst, she had that look in her eye, the same one Hermione got when she knew the answer to a perticularly hard question.

'Harry, have you heard the news?' she squealed

'No what?' he replies, his mind already formulating a thousand ways that his identity had been discovered.

'They've found Captain America, Alive!'

'Who?' Harry asked what he thought to be a perfectly innocent and normal question, but it seemed he had said something that Pepper didn't like

'What! How can you not know who Captain America is!' she basically screamed the sentence, earning herself a few stares from the customers, Harry however, found himself receiving a lot more stares than Pepper.

'Marcus, take over' said Pepper to one of Harry's employees before promptly dragging him over to a more secluded corner booth.

'I get your British and all, but everyone knows who Captain America is' Pepper voice showed she wasn't messing with him, she was genuinely shocked.

'Pepper, I'm living proof that your theory is wrong, but let's correct than shall we, tell me about Captain America' Harry chuckled. Across from him Pepper still seemed slightly skeptical but still proceeded to launch into an in depth story about Captain America, one she had been told by her mother when she was young.

She told Harry of Hydra, the Red Skull and the irreplicable super-soldier syrum. The last one stuck in Harry's mind, a syrum that amplified everything about the person,list with the death of its creator on the day if the very first test. Modern science had come close to recreating the formula several times according to Harry's research after Pepper had left, Red Skull and Captain Midlands had both been names of people injected with some form of the syrum, but both had severe side effects.

This intrigued Harry, it seemed to him that whilst the base formula could be recreated, it was missing something, a secret ingredient, a magical ingredient.

Harry remember a herbology class from his fifth year in which professor Sprout had shown them a vary rare plant that had amazing properties, even for a magical plant. The Plant, known as the Andes Spire leaf had the ability to amplify the mentality of the user with no side effects for a limited amount of time, depending on the user. The plant was also a key ingredient in several complex potions, such as felix felicus.

Could this be the answer, Harry thought, could the scientist gave stumbled upon the plant and used it. Never revealing its location to anyone. Harry decided to find out, meaning he would need to travel to South America.

The Mage left after Harry closed the shop for the night, the trip shouldn't take longer than a few hours to collect the plant and return. Turning on the spot, The Mage simply vanished.

Having only been to the Andes once before, The Mage appeared at the base of a mountain that appeared over 1500ft tall, above which the plant grew. The Mage would not risk simply apparating to the top, so he set of up the mountain, magic fuelled muscle driving him up.

The Mage reached the top nearly an hour later, his muscles still working at the same pace they had been at the beginning. It had been necessary to climb to this altitude as the Spire leaf did not grow below it. Searching in the dark corners between rocks, The Mage soon picked up the faint magic of the plant, and found it seconds later.

Prize in hand, The Mage set of back down the mountain, having seen a few plants he would like to add to the new collects, he would simply pick them before heading back.

It all seemed so simple.

**HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers - **

Another hour later The Mage reached the small mountain road he had started on. Turning on the spot, The Mage begun to apparate when something caught his eyes, a large plum of smoke coming from what he assumed was a village just down the road. Cursing this minds Hero-Complex, The Mage set off to find the cause of the smoke.

At full speed, The Mage could run 50 mph thanks to his magically enhanced body. Reaching the village in less than five minutes, The Mage quickly spotted the cause of the problem, several men in uniform running around with guns, firing at a target the Mage could not see.

Running at the closest man, The Mage delivered a punch that sent the man flying into a nearby building, a wave of his hand sent a stunning spell at a second who had noticed his attack on the first.

The majority of the gunman were still occupied with another target however and The Mage managed to take several more out before the guns stopped entirely, knowing he hadn't dealt with all the gunman, he turned to find himself staring at a very large, very muscular, very green thing.

The Mage hit out at the stomach of the monster, delivering a punch that could break bone, instead the great beast merely looked down at what it considered a rather annoying fly.

Attacking again, The Mage leapt into the air and struck again, this time with the aid of a knock back jinx, this attack was more effect, causing the creature to stumble somewhat. Later, The Mage would understand what an amazing feat this had been. In the mean time though he had only succeeded in making the Hulk angry.

And an angry Hulk was definitely not fun to be around.


	5. The Hulk vs The Mage

This Chapter continues from Chapter 4. I just decided than it deserved it's own chapter though. If you've been wondering about the strange font it's because I write the drafts on my phones notepad and have published these last three chaptersfrom my mobile.

Chapter 5: The Hulk vs The Mage

Previously:

The Mage hit out at the stomach of the monster, delivering a punch that could break bone, instead the great beast merely looked down at what it considered a rather annoying fly.

Attacking again, The Mage leapt into the air and struck again, this time with the aid of a knock back jinx, this attack was more effect, causing the creature to stumble somewhat. Later, The Mage would understand what an amazing feat this had been. In the mean time though he had only succeeded in making the Hulk angry.

And an angry Hulk was definitely not fun to be around.

HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers -

Blows rained down upon The Mage, the hastily cast shield charms were being destroyed in seconds. Great Green fists battered The Mage with ever increasing Speed and Strength. Realising wand-less magic simply wouldn't channel the power neccisary, The Mage lept into the air with an additional banishing charm adding the power neccisary to complete the neccisary manuovre.

Crashing streight through the Hulk, bowling over the great beast, The Mage bought himself the few seconds neccisary to summon his staff. Extending his right hand, a brief flash of white light revealed a magnificent staff, around 4ft tall and made of Forever wood, the same material as Death's (or Luna's) Sycthe. The wood was as strong as any known metal in Harry's universe and very light. Inside the staff was both Harry's Phoenix feather wand, and the elder wand. The top of the staff contained a brilliant red gemstone, a firestone, magical rocks found only in dormant volcanoes. Grasping the stone was a Phoenix Talon.

The Mage landed several feet away from the now standing Hulk, and begun to run towards the beast, the spell he was planning would be more effective the closer he got. The Hulk charged at the same time, an action The Mage didn't count on, and so found himself spinning wieldly through the air, crashing into the ground with a bone breaking crunch. The magic in The Mage prevented the injury from causing the damage it normally would have, leaving only a bruise, allbeit a large one.

The Hulk leapt through the air, intent on smashing The Mage into the ground. Raising his staff at the Hulk, he fired of the most powerful explosive curse he knew, confrigo. Amplified by two wands and a firestone gem, the spell exploded on the Hulk, sending the behemoth spiralling away, a large wound in its chest. It was now the Mages chance to finish off the creature, taking to the air once again he fired of a small blast of raw power, enough to disintegrate a human, not even leaving ashes.

The Mage however found himself being crushed, the Hulks large hand enclosing him in a very smaller space, casting a shield charm to prevent further crushing. He soon found himself being tossed through the air like a rag dole.

Briefly The Mage registered the sound of helicopters in the distance whilst hurteled through the air. Slowing himself with magic, The Mage flew back towards the Hulk, reaching amazing speeds, The Mage collided head on with the Hulk, the impact creating a small creature a throwing up a large amount of dust.

Rising back into the air, The Mage unleashed a torrent of raw power, the focused beam of white light, speaked with gold and black rushed from the staffs firestone and impacted onto the crater containing the Hulk, within the small beam was enough power to completely obliterate a large town, holding the spell for several seconds. The Mage decided enough was enough and stopped the spell, weary but confident nothing could survive the power he had just unleashed.

The dust beneath The Mage began to swirl and The Mage noticed the helicopters he had heard earlier were landing, there was about seven on the machines, from each on stepped several armed men, dressed differently to the first.

The Mage landed on the ground and cast a notice me not charm, hopefully they were here for the giant green thing and not him. Walking slowly to a place he could safely apperate without being seen. Having passed a majority of the armed soldiers he suddenly felt a swift hit on his right hand, an arrow impacted and forced The Mage to dropped his staff. Having just enough time to grab the arrow and pull it out, he watched as the wound closed.

Next the mage felt a swift kick to his stomach, followed by another to his back. A third impact to his chest sent him spiralling backwards. He looked into the face of his attackers to see two people standing in front of him, one he recognised as Hawkeye, a man that seemed to have a talent for spotting The Mage through his charms. The second attacker was new, a female this time, small and athletic with curly red hair that reached her shoulders, she was dressed in a tight fitting leather uniform. Had she not just attacked him, he would have deemed her the prettiest woman he had meet to date, as it was, he merely labeled her as 'highly attractive'.

'You again' said Hawkeye, pulling back the string of his custom compound and aiming the arrow at The Mage's head.

'You know this guy' said the female, The Mage attempted a legillimancy probe, but found her mind has a mild occlumency barrier which, whilst rather simple to break could not be done without her noticing.

'Yer, he's the guy I captured in New Mexico' replied Hawkeye

'The one that disappeared'

'The very same'

'Well, you two seem to be having fun chatting about me, so I'll just be going then' said The Mage, he walked towards the pair, never expecting then to let him pass.

'Oh no you don't! Not again' said Hawkeye in an authoritative voice, realising his hold on his bow string, firing an arrow at The Mage. He had been expecting this however and caught the projectile inches from his face.

'Nice try' smirked The Mage, only noticing the blinking red light after.

'Ah' he mumbled as the arrowhead exploded in his face, a hastily cast shield charm once again saving him from much more serious damage. He was however sent through the air for the umpteenth time that night.

'Who are you? How do you perform your little disappearing act?' Hawkeye screamed in The Mages face. If he had the strength to apperate to his apartment, he would have, but it was simply to far given the amount of raw power he had used. Whilst no where near his limit, it required a lot of power to apparate across continents.

'I'll ask you one more time, Who are you?'

'Why Clint, you already know who I am. I am The Mage. The real question here is, who's your pretty little friend?'

'You think I'm pretty?' she asked in a very convincing timid tone. The Mage was no fool however, he knew it to be a ploy designed to make him see her as weak.

'Quite' he replied, 'but that does not answer my question Red'

'My name is of no concern to you, I do however suggest you answer my friends questions, or he may be inclined to fire a very special arrow at you' oh, she was fiery, The Mage liked her a lot.

'And, prey tell what this special arrow will do to me?'

'Now, now a girl doesn't reveal all on the first meeting does she'

'Oh, so there'll be more of these, goody'

'We don't have time for this' said Hawkeye.

'Yes, you're right, now tell me...' the end of the sentence was drown out by gunfire and screaming, the soldiers had opened up on the crater, but where being swept aside by an as yet unseen enemy, hidden by the still lingering dust. The Mage would wage anything however, the the enemy was big, green and simply refused to die.

'What the-' began Red before she was forced to dive away from a flying helicopter that crashed several yards to The Mages left. Stepping to his feet, The Mage summons his staff back and caught it in his hand. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Red had become trapped under another crashed helicopter and a third was flying straight towards her.

The Mage dived in front and crouched in front of her, he held up his free hand and staff and created a shield, the flying metal crashed into the shield, bursting into a million pieces in a fiery explosion.

'Accio Hawkeye' spoke The Mage with arcane power. A black blur signalled the arrival of Hawkeye.

'Help her' he said before taking off to once more fight this green monster. The Mage could think of nothing more powerful than raw magic, well their was one thing, but he had sworn never to do that again, once being more than enough. He needed to get the creature away from the soldiers, whilst they weren't exactly friends, The Mage would prevent more death at all costs. This meant getting the behemoth away from here.

Apparition was out of the question, he didn't have enough left to take both him and the creature. He would have to fly it. Gathering his remaining power, The Mage channeled everything he could spare into a vanishing charm before taking off, catching the Hulk in the mid section and flying at full speed further into the Andes mountain range.

Soon he reached water, he must have been much closed to the coast than he though, and whilst the vanishing charm had meant he was reaching speeds of 500mph, he had thought himself nowhere near this close to water. Pushing himself one last time, The Mage hit the Hulk with more raw power, casting the creature far into the distance, exhausted, he fell from the sky, crashing into the beach, he uttered two final words before unconsciousness.

'Luna, help'


	6. Iron Man and Black Widow

Hi guys, another two draft chapters, these ARE NOT the finished ones, so please keep comments about the spelling and grammar for the complete versions, with the preparations for my holiday, I can only find time to write at night, so bare with me. All italics and such for thoughts and such are really hard to put in when copy and pasting from a phone, so I probably won't do it. I will put them on the complete version, so if anything dosnt quite make sense, come back and read the complete versions in 2-3 weeks!

PhoenixFlame5

Don't forget to review!

Chapter 6 -Two superheroes for the price of one

Hint: remember Harry's second greatest wish after having his family back was to be just Harry.

'Oh Harry' said the person standing above him, well he hoped it was a person as all he could see was a pair of feet and, even for him, talking feet was weird. 'When I granted your wish I did not expect you to being lying face down on a South American beach in your muggle form. I at least expected you to wear sun block if you did you idiot'

Gathering what strength he could muster Harry rolled himself onto his back, instantly being blinded by both the midday sun and and the pain as he sunburnt back scratched against the scorched sand. After his eyes had adjusted he found himself looking into the smiling face of Luna Lovegood.

'Ah Luna, what the fucking hell happened?' he questioned 'No, actually scrap that, what day is it?'

'It's the day after you left your apartment for this continent, you'll have to forgive me for not being more specific, time means little to me now' smiled Luna.

'Good' he grunted as he sat up 'now what the hell happened? And why are you wearing a bikini?' having finally turned to face her, he noticed a sun lounger laid out next to him.

'Well to answer your first question, when you fought The Hulk-'

'The Hulk?'

'The giant green thing'

'Ah'

'Anyway you used the last of your energy flying the Hulk here and blowing it into the ocean so your Mage form shut down and, as we both know you cannot fly as a muggle Harry. To answer your second question, I am the living embodiment of the guide to the afterlife (She hated being called death, sent the wrong message, she said) I rarely get to spent time in the sun, you were in no hurry to wake you up, and I was in no hurry to leave.'

'This would have all been easier if you had granted my first wish' he grumbled.

'I cannot bring back the dead Harry, the best, or worst, substitute is the resurrection stone, and since you already had that, I granted your second hearts desire'

'Yes, I know' he said, sitting next to Luna on the sun lounger, his back still screaming in protest.

'Can I go back to my apartment now?' asked Harry, eager to return home, and for the magical healing powers of The Mage to return.

'Not unless you think you can walk there, you used a lot of energy, not enough to go into the danger zone, but enough to force a magical shut down once you were safe' wisely replied Luna, laying down on the sun lounger and positioning her body around Harry's so she could stretch out.

'How long?' he asked

'Until what?' she asked in the voice if someone who had been asked a most disturbing question

'Until I've recharged' he stated, having picked up in her tone, he added 'what did you think I meant?'

'Nothing, nothing' she mumbled 'You still need an hour or so until I'd be happy you can leave, I'm only registering 61% of The Mages magical signature. I wouldn't advise anything until 75% but if you so wish, you could most certainly leave now, more than enough power has been restored for multiple cross continent jumps and you only need 10% for the psychical form, but you should refrain from raw magic for a while, it's the only reason you collapsed'

'Luna, what aren't you telling me?'

'I can't reveal the future Harry, even if I only see the smallest glimpses'

'Fine' he huffed in a playful manner, much like a small child. 'Can you at least get me one of those' he gestured towards her sun lounger.

'Okay' she said and waved her hand creating an identical replica of her machine for Harry.

'So Luna, what's new with you?'

HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers -

For Tony Stark today had been a good day.

As for Pepper Potts, she couldn't quite make up her mind yet. Today she had been placed in charge of over $27 billion, and whilst she was happy at being the new CEO of Stark Industries, she was also rather angry at Tony, nearly giving up to her because he couldn't control himself.

After the attack at the racecourse he had changed, become more self obsessed, much more public and had been getting drunk nearly every night. She knew he was hiding something from her, but she didn't know what.

It was several days into her reign that her phone rang and seeing it as Harry she decides to answer, if only to explain that she couldn't talk.

'Harry, unless you want to talk business I really don't have time for personal calls, in case you hadn't noticed, I an CEO of possibly the largest corporation in the world. '

'I know, I'm on my way up to meet you now, just thought I'd call to ruin the surprise, I hate surprises don't you?' he voice was a mix between adult and childlike teenager, if she didn't know better, she'd have sworn Tony just called her.

Seeing the door open, she closed her phone and stared at the man before her. She had never seen him in a suit before and he looked good if she did say so herself. Behind Harry was Natasha who spoke quickly and clearly 'Sorry miss Potts, he does have an appointment, but I couldn't stop him barging in'

'Its okay Natasha, you can go'

'Natasha' whispered Harry to himself, he has seen that girl before, and he was quite sure he knew where.

'Harry, you said your here to talk business, so talk' said Pepper, she was a little snappier than usual, having not slept for some time.

'I want to invest in Stark Industries, more specifically in Applied Sciences'

'Harry' Pepper sighed 'As much as your coffee shop is worth-'

'Coffee and donut' he interjected

'Coffee and donut?'

'I sell donuts now, lots of them, got a giant ring on my store and everything.'

'Anyway, as much as your coffee and donut shop is worth, I only deal with big investments, 1% or more for applied sciences'

'Only 1%'

'1% of applied sciences, even after the closure of the weapons branch is nearly $16 million dollars'

'Cool' replied Harry, not seeming phased in the slightest. An action that caught Pepper off guard

'...Cool...' replied Pepper 'Harry, you don't have $16 million'

'So then you have no problem accepting this check, because if I don't have $16 million then it'll bounce won't it?'

'Where did you get $16 million from?' she asked, despite the fact he owned a coffee... Coffee and donut shop, she had never pictured Harry as being rich.

'I didn't get $16 million dollars from anywhere, you will however get $16 million dollars from that check.'

'Thats so bad Harry'

'Pfft, just cause you didn't think of it yourself' he got up to leave 'Bye Pepper, I'll bring coffee next time.'

'Bye Harry' she laughed

You learnt something new everyday.

**HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers -**

After becoming a large investor in Stark International he was invited to quite a few party's. Most were for the socialite snobs that pretend to care but only had one thing in common, their love of money.

Needless to say he had decline a large majority.

Harry had become a major investor for only one purpose, meeting Tony Stark. His plabs had been in motion for months now, but it took time for such a large investinrbt to be processed. Ever since he had given control to Pepper though, his chances of achieving this goal were slipping into double negatives.

But speak of the devil and they shall appear as at that exact moment, Tony Stark walked through the door, up to the counter and order a bag of donuts.

'Certainly Mr. Stark, that'll be $4.50 please' said Harry in his cashier voice. After being given the money, Harry set of to assist the next customer, now was not the time for questions. Looking at the second customer behind Tony, he was surprised to see another familiar face, more familiar than she realised.

'Ah Natasha, what can I get you?' he asked

'Do I know you?' she asked, although she did not appear to stunned by the question.

'Yer, we meet once when I was visiting Pepper, as I remember you tried to stop me from barging in'

'I have the same problem' came Tonys voice from the side.

'Yes well, I was told you would know what miss Potts order was'

'That I do, here's your donuts Mr. Stark'

Quickly preparing Peppers coffee and handing it to Natasha, he watched as she left the store in quite a rush.

Over the next weeks Tony became a more regular customer, until one day he showed up in his Iron Man armour and at his donuts on the roof, sitting in the giant ring. Eventually this became the norm, so much so that Harry had taken to simply walking outside and throwing a bag of donuts up to the man whenever he appeared.

The strange thing was that whenever Tony appeared, Natasha wasn't far behind. She was still a woman of few words, but he was slowly making progress on both fronts.

**HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers -**

The day had stated of like any other, Harry and the staff had opened up the shop and gone about their day as normal.

Tony showed up near closing time, the shop was empty and all the staff had finished for the day. his bell above the door rang a second however and in stepped a man in an eye patch, accompanied by several armed men.

'My name is Nick Fury, I am the director of the peace keeping organisation known as SHIELD and as such am asking you to vacate the premises for an hour. Don't worry, we'll lock up'

Whilst an amazingly intimidating man, Harry had seen and fought worse but he decided to play along, choosing to be an intimidated, complied manager.

'Of course Mr, Fury, I'll be down town if you need me' leaving the front door, Harry wondered down the street, noticing he was being trialled by two SHIELD agents he ducked into an alleyway and emerged as The Mage, stunning both if his trackers, he cast an invisibility charm over himself, taking no chances this time and silently apperated into his shop.

Landing in the middle if the room he was forced to stand still as a statue as Natasha walked by, dressed in a her tight leather outfit, from his position Harry had a great opportunity to admire her arse.

Returning to the mission at hand, he crept closer to the table the three were seated on, he didn't get close enough before Natasha stabbed a dart into the side of Tonys neck, causing the mechanical looking veins to recede, seeing no ill effects he continued to observe.

His efforts rewarded him, he learnt Fury was forming a boy band and that Iron Man was slowly dying, which explained a lot of his actions.

After hearing the group discuss Tonys father, the group left, but not before The Mage hit Tony was a tracking charm. True to his word however, Fury did lock the door.

Waiting a while longer to make sure their were no lingering agents, he removed his invisibility charm and waited for Tony Stark to settle in one place.


	7. The Avengers & Whiplash

Same as before, this is a draft chapter. HAS NOT been checked entirely for grammar. Don't forget to review! These will probably be my last few chapters for a while. When I return from my holiday I will be updating, finishing and checking these chapters, publishing the finished versions. Don't forget to review.

PhoenixFlame5

Chapter 7: Iron Man, The Avengers and a guy called Whiplash

**It appeared Tony had taken the long way home as he did not arrive at his house until several hours after the meeting with Fury. Harry needed his answers now. He needed to know who SHIELD were at what they wanted.**

He needed to know if Tony stark could help him, he was sure it was possible to mix magic and technology, he had already done it.

Just never on this scale.

Harry had waited long enough. Locking onto the magical signature of the tracking charm, The Mage apperated to one Tony Stark.

he appeared next to the man, who was rattling uncontrollably to the room about how he had cured his disease. The Mage was more than a little surprised when the room itself seemed to reply.

The Mage waited for Tony to replace his chests arc reactor, Pepper having told him all about it. Once he had finished The Mage revealed himself.

'Mr. Stark, I need your help' he stated. His sudden appearance cause the man to jump, a suit of armour already forming around his body. The Mage could have stopped him at any time, but decided if it made him feel safe, what the hell.

'I don't know who you are, or how you got in here, but I suggest you leave. Now!' Tony Starks voice was still cool and calm, but held a much more forceful and demanding bite to it.

'Mr. Stark, I'm not here to hurt you'

'That's what they all say'

'If I had wanted to kill you I would have done so a long time ago. Do you not remember it was me who saved your life.'

This caught Tony off guard 'What...when?'

'Afghanistan, you were attempting to escape your capture, I appeared a blow the crap out of then, did I not?' The Mages voice was frustrated, he did not have time for this.

'Wait, your real, you can't be'

'I assure you that I am very real Mr. Stark. I am here to help you.'

'What do you want?'

'Information'

'Why should I give you information'

'The poison in you, whilst no longer immediately life threatening is still there. I can eradicate it'

'No, I've removed the problem that caused the disease, it no longer exists.'

'You merely stopped the spread, the lithium dioxide Agent Romanov gave you isn't a permanent solution.'

'Explain'

'The poison still lingers in your body, whilst not immediately life threatening, it is limiting you, as you get older, more and more of your bodies resources will be diverted to stop the poison, and you will get weaker and weaker. You may live to the ripe old age of 63 Mr. Stark, but when combined with other factors about you, your life expectancy isn't looking to good.'

'Why should I trust you, I have no ideas who you are' replied Tony, although The Mage could sense the doubt in his voice.

'I have already saved your life once Mr. Stark and I have reason to do so again'

'The friend?'

'The friend' responded The Mage.

'Fine, what do you want to know?'

'Give me everything you've got on an agency named SHIELD' holding out a memory stick for Tony to download any files onto.

Tony walked over to a wall and spoke to the room 'Jarvis, get me everything we've got in SHIELD'

'1290 relevant files sir' replied the AI, his accent was British, if an AI could have an accent.

'Good, put them all on this' he said as he inserted The Mage's memory stick into a small socket that had opened in the wall. After a few seconds Tony turned back to The Mage, the memory stick grasped tightly in his armour covered hand, nearly at breaking point.

'Now you give me the cure and we wait until I have proof it did anything, then you can have your information, what do you want it for anyway?'

'I believe that SHIELD having been tracking me, they found me in South America and in New Mexico. It is only a matter of time till I am found here. As for the cure and your little bargaining chip... Hang on, what's that behind your ear? Oh look' The Mage opened his hand, revealing the memory stick.

Iron Man opened his gauntlet to find the memory stick still there, that was until it was snatched by The Mage's hand.

'Thank you' he said in a condescending tone.

'Now for your cure, this-' he held up a small stone 'is called a bezoar, it can cure nearly any poison, including the one in you. Some effects, such as a small energy boost, will be instantaneous, but most will take time.'

He tried to hand the stone to Tony, but found himself refused as Tony said 'I don't like to be handed things'

Placing the stone on the nearest table along with a conjured glass of water to wash it down and a tiny glass orb that looked exactly like a marble, except the colour inside was the same electric blue as lightning.

'You need nearly swallow the stone, Mr. Stark. Should you ever need me, I have left this' he pointed to the small marble 'you must smash it wherever you need me. Goodbye Mr. Stark'

**HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers -**

The Mage had been out flying above the ocean one night in an effort to clear his head of the weeks troubles. A cool see breeze ran through his hair, although anyone looking would see a hood obscuring his face. No matter where he was, he always felt more at home when flying.

Closing his eyes and letting himself drift into a daydream The Mage did not notice the large black jet until it was hovering directly in front of him, the back ramp down and one person standing on it.

Had she not shouted, The Mage would never have noticed the virtually silent jet in front of him.

'Mage! I would like a word' shouted agent Romanov as The Mage found himself scooped into the rear portion of the jets.

'Agent Romanov, how very nice to see you again, what can I do for you?' he asked in a charming and nonchalant voice. It was as if being scooped into the back of a high tech top secret military jet surrounded by heavily armed men and possibly the deadliest human woman on the world did not bother him. Which, quiet honestly it didn't, being a full strength he could crash this jet with the power in his pinky.

'I don't remember giving you my name' she replied, although in an equally un-phased voice

'You didn't' he replied.

'I represent that agency know worldwide a SHIELD, and you have caught Director Fury's eyes, or rather your powers have, he would like you to join a select team of highly powered indivduals'

'How do you know I'm not the bad guy?' he asked. In response agent Romanov threw two folders at The Mage's feet, one fairly large and the other containing only three pages.

'What are these?' he asked, picking up the two files. Noticing one was significantly smaller than the other, thus meant less reading he chose to keep that one, throwing the other back to the floor.

'That your folder, it's the smallest one their is, you are turely a mystery. But I know your not the bad guy, loon at your file. Saving Tony Stark, entering and escaping a shield base without harming a single individual. And the whole situation with The Hulk'

'Speaking of that, I did save your life, don't I get some kind of reward?' The Mage knew he was pushing his luck, but quite frankly, he held all the cards.

'Please, I've know dust more worthy of my time' she scoffed at him.

'So I am worthy of some' he cheekily replied before she could return what's was fast becoming a very enthraling conversation, the pilots voice interrupted

'Agent Romanov, director Fury wants you'

Pressing her hand to her ear, she spoke 'What is it, I'm on an assignment here, yours if you forgot'

'Drop it, I need you back in manhattan, Stark Expo gone tits up, Iron Man and War Machine are attempting to stop it, but I want you there'

'Fine' she pressed her hand back to her ear, then spoke again 'Pilot, take me back to Stark tower'

'Ma'am?'

'Now!' she growled

'Sorry' interjected The Mage 'I couldn't help overhear, an you do realise we are nearly 20 minutes away at full speed' Natasha had obviously not realised this, as she did not have a witty reply and although she still wore her poker face, The Mage quickly worked this little tip bit out.

'I'll give you a lift however' he spoke again, rising towards her. However he found multiple guns pointed at him when he made his first step.

'Now boys, I'm trying to help. Let's not get into a fight in front of the pretty lady, because you will not come off on top' his words hand no effect however, so he nearly released a stun wave from his body, stunning everyone.

Grabbing Natasha he apperated back to Stark Towers, but not befits leaving a note and placing the ship on auto pilot. The crew would wake in a minute anyway, his spell had been a munched weakened version.

**HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers -**

When he arrived in Stark Tower, The Mage saw that Fury's description of the expo was a severe understatement. Several experimental drones had gone haywire and started attacking people. Quickly he revived Natasha.

As soon as she was conscious she drew her pistol and pointed it at The Mage, but he mearly pointed to the TV screen as an explanation.

'We didnt have time to wait for the Jet'

'Fine' she knew he wasn't out to hurt her, or anyone, it was her instincts talking, and she had learned to trust them with her life.

'Jarvis, show me a map of the city' spoke The Mage, seeing one appear he smiled contently. His Technomage virus had successfully bypassed the firewall and given him access privileges equal to Tony.

'Here' he said, pointing to a flashing building 'is where they are being controlled from'

'Good, I'll go shut then down' The Mage had intended on doing that himself, but from her tone of voice he knew he would not sway her.

'Fine, but I'm coming with you'

'I don't need backup, I can handle myself' she said ferously.

'Never said you did'

'Fine, let's go then' with that, she ran from the room, The Mage mearly flew out one of the windows, already on his way to the facility.

He stalked into the building unnoticed under his charms, leaving a majority of the guards alone, he took only the ones neccisary, he was sure Natasha could deal with the rest.

Soon, a car pulled up outside, out from which stepped Natasha and Happy, both of whom took on a guard, Natasha dealing with hers and all the other between her and The Mage by the time Happy had beaten his first.

It was truly an amazing site, and gave The Mage, and Harry, a very good reason to never piss her of, she moved to quick to be hit with anything over than an area spell, and even they could be avoided or blocked by solid objects.

Hand to hand, he would have no chance, even with magically enhanced everything. Although he didn't see this as all bad, as long as she used the move that meant she wrapped her legs around his head. Now that would be fun.

'What took you so long?' he asked from the end of the corridor which Natasha had just fought in.

'I though you bailed' she replied evenly.

'Nope, just can't work computers that well on my own'

Being a true gentlemen (Ha, Ha) The Mage opened the door for Natasha and flowed her into the room.

She typed at amazing speed, quickly finding what she needed, she also managed to contact Tony. When The Mage learnt of what he was doing, he set off outside to help Tony.

Flying to where Tony had been heading, he found himself at the flank of the perusing drones, quoting a quick casual salute to Tony he fired of several blasting curses from his hands, taking down a few drones. He was about to follow when he saw a second wave following near the first and do decided to lead then away. He clicked the small earpiece Natasha had given him.

'Red, I need a large space with nothing and no one within 100 meters.'

'Okay, turn left now and keep going, there's a large park you that's close to what you described, a few tree's, nothing major' she replied

'No people?'

'Not that I can see'

'Cheers'

The Mage flew to where Natasha had told him, over his shoulder flew bullets, every now and then a missile would hit the shield charm he had cast, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. Spotting the park Natasha had described he dived to the ground.

As he had hoped the drones landed in a circle around him, weapons armed and pointed at him. They fired upon The Mage. In response he created a shield of raw magic, whilst a simple protago maxima would have sufficed, he needed to use raw magic for his next trick. Covering himself in a much smaller shield he rolled the raw magic shield up into a ball and using a technique he created called lacing he imbedded the ball of energy with a explosive charm before throwing it outwards.

Everywhere around him exploded in a ball of intense fire, straining his shield. The light blinded him and it took a few seconds after it had died down before he could see properly. All around him lay bits of machine along with a large amount of wood splinters from the trees, the grass was black and burnt except beneath his feet, which was still a lush green. The entire area looked like a bomb site, which in most respects it was.

Taking to the air once again, The Mage set off in search of Tony. He tried to contact Natasha, but received only static, the explosion must have done something to the device. He would have to find the man the old fashioned way.

It didn't take long to find Tony, the area was lit up like a Christmas tree with the exchange of gunfire. Swooping down into the park, The Mage hit the ground with his fist, landing in a crouched position, which probably saved his life as a deadly red laser passed straight through the area his head would have been.

'Woh, Tony look out' said War Machine, pushing Tony aside and hitting The Mage with a hand repulser, which knocked him back a few inches and left a nasty burn. Flicking out his hand The Mage cast the War Machine onto the floor and stood up straight.

'Easy Rhoedy, I'm guessing he's here to help'' said Tony

'Oh, cool' replied the second suit as it stood back to its feet. Before anymore could be said between the three Natasha's voice interjected.

'Guys, you've got something coming your way, it's bigger than the other, different.'

'Yer, we see it Romanov' replied Tony as before him landed a man The Mage had never seen before, although Pepper did mention something about a man and giant whips, but he had though that was something else entirely.

The man was huge, at least 6ft tall and seemingly man of muscle, encased in a suit much like Tony's but the same size as Rhodey's the centre of his chest glowed and in each each had he help a deadly electrocuted whip.

Soon the battle started, the man, who Tony called Vanko attacked first, but only hit the two men in the suits, completely ignoring The Mage. This was his first mistake. Preoccupied with the two armoured men, the first indication of the spell making contact was when he felt the suits temperature increase rapidly.

The Mage had cast a simple heating charm on Venko but purposefully overpowered it. Meaning it would be very uncomfortable indeed. Next The Mage hit the armours chest plate with a reducto curse, not penetrating the super strong material it still left quite a dent.

This is what finally caused Venko to pay attention to him from his chest erupted a burst of white light, but The Mage managed to throw a shield in front of him and block the laser. In return he launched two cutting charms, one at each whip, releasing both Tony and Rhody after that, it was child's play.

'Mr. Stark' asked The Mage

'Yes?'

'Should these robots be glowing red?' he asked

'Crap, that's a self destructed, everyone get of here!' he replied before flying off at full speed, one more word reaching The Mages ears, 'Pepper'

The Robots were littered around the city from their earlier aerial battle, and while most were out of the way, some still some that could cause harm, he had no way to reach all of them at once. Then another though entered his mind, the warehouse he had left Natasha and Happy at, it was filled with incomplete or unused drones, each one probably ready to explode.

'Natasha' he spoke over the comms 'You and Happy need to get out of there in under 5 seconds, the drones are self destructing'

'What, we'll never make it!' she replied, already running like hell.

'Damn it, err...'

2 seconds

'Tony, these drones, how big an explosion are we talking'

'On their own, not to large, about 50 meters'

'What about 40?'

'Much, much bigger, could probably destroy 2 or 3 blocks. Why?'

'Never mind. ACCIO drones' he screamed

From all around the area heaps of metal flew towards him, encasing him in a ball of flashing red metal. Around himself he had cast a shield of raw magic laced with a sticking charm, so the armour surrounded him and only him, in a ball high in the night sky.

From his rooftop, Tony saw a single explosion in midair, an amazingly powerful blast of which both he and Pepper felt the shockwave. The blinding orange flash blinded everyone and filled the black sky with light for only a second. Then, quick as it started it finished, nothing left in the space whatsoever.

'M?' question Natasha, although all she was receiving was static.

'Err... Mage? Where you at' asked Tony, in much the same situation as Natasha.

Happy was driving them back to Stark tower where they would be meeting Pepper and Tony. Suddenly a large black shape fell in front of the car, forcing Happy to slam on the breaks. Both he and Natasha lept from the car and stood by the body.

Before their eyes, The Mage's hood and cloak melted into the air and before them was a face they both knew, Harry Potter, owner of the coffee shop they all went to. His clothes were ripped to shreds, large bleeding wounds scattered across his torso, legs and face. Finding a pulse, Natasha stood up and said.

'Well I didn't see that coming'


	8. The Fallout

Hi guys, I know I said their would be anymore chapters for a while, but the amount of reviews asking me to update soon has made me work faster. Like most chapters these are just DRAFTS, so please don't coon apron spelling and grammar, once their the completed version, fell free but hold off until then please. I leave on Saturday for my 10 day trip, so I will try and publish as many chapters as possible before then.

This is the chapter some of you have been waiting for, we finally discover the meaning behing all my cryptic comments about The Mage and why I always refere to him as such and not Harry. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

PheonixFlame5

Chapter 8 - The Fallout

Arriving at the entrance to Stark Tower, Natasha rushed into the building, followed closely by Happy, who was carrying the limp form of Harry in his arms.

'Agent Romanov, how nice of you to... Please tell me Happy isn't carrying a dead body' said Tony as the two burst into the room.

'The medical facility Stark, which way?' demanded Natasha.

'Pepper come on, Jarvis fire up the medical systems' he said in a panicked voice before adding 'Follow me'

When the group reached the medical bay, Happy laid Harry on the medical bed and wires and tubing and everything else necessary for his survival sprang from the wall and placed themselves where they we're needed, curtesy of Jarvis. Finally Pepper and Tony looked at the unconscious form, having never truly done so before now.

'Isn't that the guy who owns the coffee shop' asked Tony. Pepper had a very sad look on her face, she appeared on the verge of crying.

'Where did you find him him' she asked, positioning herself next to his head and gazing down upon his battered body.

'Well, it was more like he found us' answered Happy

'What?' questioned Tony

'He fell from the sky, right in front of the car' replied Natasha

'From the sky...bruises and cuts...No!' mumbled Tony, but he practically screamed the last word.

'Yep' answer Natasha, confirming Tony's suspicions

'What?' demanded Pepper

'You remember the person from tonight, The Mage, the one that cured me and rescued me from Afghanistan' seeing Pepper nod he continued 'Well he was the only person in the sky tonight, and certainly the only person within the blast radius to suffer these kind of wounds'

'No!' she stated, shocked as she gazed back to the bloody form of Harry.

'It would appear our friend has some explaining to do, as do you miss Romanov' said Tony

'Romanov?' queried Pepper

'Fine' said Natasha 'I'm a secret agent for SHIELD. I was doing a profile on Tony and Iron Man'

'Oh great, anything else, I suppose Happy is a Demi-god as well' replied Pepper sarcastically

'Well actually...' joked Happy

**HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers -**

'Harry, Harry! Harry Potter, you wake up and listen to me right now!'

Harry found himself being shaken by an unknown force and opened his eyes to find himself in what he assumed was a a dark room.

In front of him stood an all to familiar figure, Death.

Or Luna, depending on what way you look at it.

'Ah, Luna what happened? Where amI? Why is it do dark? I'm not dead am I?' Harry was beginning to panic now, he couldn't be dead, not yet. Things were getting exciting and he swore he was making progress with Natasha.

'Relax Harry' she soothed 'Your not dead, just unconscious, so I thought I would pay you a visit and the scold you for letting the Nargals get to you'

'How did I end up like this?'

'The Nargals caused you to build your shield wrong' she said as if it explained everything

'What, I specifically shaped that shield to withstand an explosion, it was heat and crush resistant?'

'You forgot about the flying bits of metal' she explained

'Ah, and the Nargals caused me to do that?'

'Yep, the got in your brain and made you forget'

'So what happened? How did I survive'

'Luckily your very resistant to Nargals, so your shield did manage to stop most of the shrapnel, but a large amount did get through, your healing magic saved your life several times from various injuries such as a pieces getting in your head or your spine. Unfortunately, the strain of the explosion, plus constant healing magic and flight, along with long distance apparition and everything else meant you were spent and crashed to the ground after.'

'Ah, okay' he said 'what happened to everyone else'

'theres the door Harry, ask them yourself' off to the side appear a white door, whether it had just appeared or he simply hadn't noticed it he did not know.

'I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon Luna, bye' he waved as he passed through the door'

**HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers -**

This time when Harry opened his eyes it was to find a blinding bright light being flashed in his eye.

'Get that thing out of my eye' he growled, his head protesting the sudden intrusion.

'Mr. Potter, nice to see you back in the land of the living.' said the man

'Let me finish these tests and then I'll let everyone know your awake' he opened Harry's left eye and shined the light into that one as well, before writing some notes on his clipboard.

'Who are you?'

'My name is Dr. Moore, I'm Mr. Starks doctor'

'Oh, cool' mumbled Harry 'how long have I been out?'

'Only about 16 hours, to be honest you should at least be out for another week, and to be frank I'm amazed you survived some of these injuries.'

'You said others, who's here beside me?'

'Well since your in Stark Tower, there is obviously Mr. Stark and Miss. Potts, Also a miss Natasha arrived back a few minutes ago'

After checking a few more of Harry's monitors and adding more scribbles to the clipboard, the doctor left the room and in came Pepper, Tony and Natasha. Pepper came and sat on the chair next to Harry, Tony stood at the foot of his bed and Natasha set herself up in the corner of the room.

'I believe you have some explaining to do Mr. Potter' said Tony, his eyes sparkling with glee as he learnt something new.

'Err... What about?' asked Harry, he wasn't sure how much they knew and didn't want to reveal anything he didn't have to.

'About how you go from coffee shop owner to magic infused powerhouse. Which I'm a big fan of, by the way' supplied Tony.

'Ah, that...well I'd rather not say with Natasha here' he returned

'Why not' she asked

'Because you'll tell Fury, who will send agent after agent to get me to join his little group'

'So you're saying that I can't tell Fury anything? I can't do that Harry'

'No, no, I understand have to have some information, you simple can't tell him who I am, you can however tell him all you want about The Mage, it's practically useless to him if he can't catch me. Which he can't, but that's besides the point'

'If he can't catch you then I don't see the harm in him knowing who you are' she returned, but Harry saw through this tactic as well.

'You're a smart girl Red. Are you really telling me you don't see the power in him knowing my name, the blackmail, the tracking abilities. There's a lot if power in a name'

'You really think Fury would blackmail you?' asked Pepper, who received condescending stares from the other three occupants in the room.

'If he needed to, yes' supplied Harry.

'Fine' answered Natasha. This caught Harry very unaware, he had always pictured her as a hardcore supporter of SHIELD, not one to defy orders.

'What?' both Harry, and surprisingly Tony spluttered.

'My orders were to asses Mr. Stark for our project as well as The Mage, you are Harry Potter, not The Mage' she replied, looking at him as she spoke, in her eyes he found the real reason she agreed though.

'Plus I did kind of save your life'

'You too?' spoke Stark.

'Fine, now that we are all agreed, let me start at the beginning, I act-'

'Sorry, but how do you know I won't tell' interrupted Tony.

'Two reasons' replied Harry 'One, Pepper wouldn't let you and two; I have just as much control as you do over JARVIS, Stark which means you'd have to tell Fury in person, which involves effort and I've only ever seen you use effort to help people'

'Quite true, I take it their was something on that USB stick?' replied Tony, however he didn't seem worried, he would merely update his firewall and get rid of the virus later. It wasn't like Harry was going anywhere.

'Yes, but that's besides the point. Anyway, as I was saying, I'm actually not from this dimension, I come from an alternate one'

'What!', 'What?', 'Cool' were the three statement that answered his statement.

'At the end. Anyway, I'm from an alternate dimension, in which I am the master of death. Oh don't worry, I'm not evil, in fact Death is a good friend of mine. But like I said questions at the end. When I became deaths master I was granted my deepest hearts desire, now my parents died when I was young, so naturally I wanted them back, however even death cannot truly bring back the dead, so I was granted my second desire, to be Harry, just Harry. You see, in my world I was a celebrity and unlike Tony, I didn't enjoy the fame. I was famous in the magical world, so it was decided to make it appear I had lost my magic, which was a grate disgrace in the wizarding world. But instead of getting rid of it, it was shut away within me, another mindset was forged from my magical half and became a separate entity within my body. So Harry Potter became an outcast and most people left me alone, but still many more followed, and so it was decided that to truly escape I would need to move, not countries, every wizard in the world knew my face. So I left my dimension and came here with the help of Death. You know the story from there on. Now questions'

Tony spoke first 'So this whole master of death thing, do you decided who lives and dies, cause I could use an extension' despite the seriousness of the question, Harry chuckled slightly at the second half.

'No, Tony, and even if i did, my Death has very little power in this universe'

The next question came from Pepper 'But what about your friends? I'm sure you must have had someone'

'Dead, next question'

'You said The Mage is a seperate person, are we talking like Dr. Banner and the Hulk here?' asked Natasha

'Can I just say I'm a big fan of the way he turns into a giant green rage machine' said Tony.

'Yes, thanks Stark' commented Harry 'This is difficult to exlplain, The Mage is a different me, forged in the war that killed my friends and family. He's me, but a with a much darker mindset, whereas I never kill for any reason, The Mage kills when neccisary, but avoids it otherwise. He is arrogant and cocky, cheeky and sarcastic, all a defense mechanism I designed during the war to deal with the pain and loss of each death. Unlike Banner, I can choose when to let him take over, and can take back control at anytime, but other than that it's as close a comparison as you'll find. Now I need rest, I'll answer the rest of your questions some other time.'

Natasha and Pepper left the room with his announcment, Pepper because he asked, Natasha becasue she had to report back to Fury, Tony however lingered behind

'I have one more, real quick, honest' said Tony 'Who was the friend?'

'Pepper although, of course, she didn't actually know'' he answered before falling back asleep to recharge his magical reserves.


	9. The Mage vs Loki

Yes, this is another draft and will probably be my last for a while, but you never know. I have decided to do the Mage vs Loki battle much earlier ing the film that most. Don't forget to review.

PheonixFlame5

Chapter 9: The Mage vs Loki

After another day in the medical centre of Stark Tower, Harry was fully recharged, The Mage's magic had returned in full force and his body was fully healed, the deep gashes from the shrapnel has gone as his skin sew itself back together before his eyes.

No scarring, no permanent bone or muscle damage, his body fully functioning. He had, with help, saved an entire city and all without having to resort to going into the danger zone. There was only one small problem.

Three people now knew of his identity, well four if you included Happy.

He knew Pepper wouldn't be a problem, she was a friend and a good person, she was a bit peeved that he hadn't told her, but she had gotten over it. He was also pretty sure Tony was no problem, despite his exterior shell, he was a good, honest man deep down.

Deep, deep down.

He was still worried about Natasha though. Despite the fact it appeared she had kept her word, he still didn't trust her not to tell. She was, after all, a secret agent, she hadn't survived in the business without a few double crosses. He had also made a possibly fatal error in that department.

He was so busy trying to stop Fury and SHIELD having any control over him that he has completely forgotten the fact that Natasha now had all the power, she could blackmail him and whilst he could take her in a fight (he can fly, she can't simple) provided he had enough energy he didn't want to have to resort to violence and even The Mage's morals were dead set against obliviating anyone.

For now he was quite content to just sit back and let events unfold.

HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers -

The next few months past quickly for Harry, he had expanded his coffee shop to included a much larger seating area and also opened up an entire new shop, a herbal remedies store in the centre of town, current stock prices meant the Harry had $40 million, so he had the resources to do so.

The Herbal remedies shop was only opened once a week for a few hours as only Harry worked there, he was the only one able to. With no ministries to restrict him, Harry had decided to use magical potions to benefit all mankind. Just because the wizards didn't exist didn't mean the magical plants and creature didn't.

Between the coffee shop, the herbal shop and occasionally aiding Tony defend New York as The Mage, poor Harry was rushed of his feet.

He had no idea what was about to come.

**HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers -**

One night, Harry experiences a feeling he had not felt for several months. A large surge of magical energy, nearly equivalent to the one Luna created when she sent him here and much larger than the one from the hammer.

Even more intrigued than last time, he gave no thought to the cafe, his assistant manager Marcus could open it and Pepper was well aware of his identity, so she was no problem. Locking onto the source of the power, The Mage silently vanished from the room.

When he opened his eyes he found himself standing in a military base, all around him rushed soldiers and men in black suits. Several times The Mage spotted the SHIELD logo.

Locking onto the source of the power, The Mage was surprised to find it moving, it couldn't be a single person, could it? Deciding to find out, The Mage flew in the direction of the power.

All around him the base was crumbling into the ground. Large cracks were appearing in the surface of the earth and he was forced to divert more than once to catch someone who had fallen through. The air was alive with helicopters, all flying in the opposite direction to him, except for one.

When The Mage reached the source of the power, he was meet with an interesting sight. In a small military jeep was Hawkeye and a second man, the source of the power. Above the jeep hovered a SHIELD helicopter, inside was a man with an eye patch, whom The Mage recognised as Nick Fury, the Director of SHIELD.

Whilst he was closing in at an amazing speed, he was not close enough to hear what was being said. Nor was he close enough to prevent the second man in the jeep (who looked amazingly like a reindeer), the source of the power from blowing Fury's helicopter out of the sky and promptly driving off.

Touching down, The Mage ran over to Fury, the only person still alive because he had leapt from the chopper.

'Fury, are you okay?' he asked

'Who the hell are... Mage?' he spoke before looking into the face of The Mage.

'Yes' answered The Mage 'are you injured?'

'No, forget about me, follow the tesseract!' ordered Fury.

'The Tesseract?' repeated The Mage

'Just follow the fucking jeep, get the green guys staff!' screamed Fury, whatever this Tesseract was, it seemed important. Seeing headlights approaching, The Mage flew off after the jeep.

He found it traveling several miles up the road and floated down a few hundred yards in front of the speeding motor. Magically amplifying his voice, he spoke to the occupants of the jeep 'Listen, I don't know who you guys are, but what ever you have it seems pretty important to Fury, do just stop the vehicles and we can have a nice little chat over tea, my treat' seeing the jeep make no attempt to stop, in fact watching as it picked up speed, he added 'I love it when people want to do this the hard way!'

The Mage fired of a blasting curse that exploded underneath the front of the jeep, flipping the vehicle over and forcibly ejecting both Hawkeye and the reindeer man. Walking over to the wreckage, he found himself being flung threw the air, courtesy of the reindeer man, it seemed he posed magic as well.

Blocking an arrow from Hawkeye, The Mage sprung into action. He quickly stunned Hawkeye, who seemed much more dazed and slower than usual. Focusing his attention on the reindeer, he fired of two spells, one a stunner, the second a full body bind.

Both were absorbed by a hastily cast shield, in return the reindeer man fired a blue bolt from his staff, similar to the one that had taken Fury's helicopter down. Blocking the spell, The Mage decided that this man was near his level of power, he could probably win a fight with only magic, but that would risk going into the danger zone, which was something he would not risk for the pride of winning.

Deciding to mix things up, The Mage sprinted towards the man, he was about 50 meters, so he would make contact in under 3 seconds. Weaving between sickly blue blasts The Mage leapt through the air and brought his fist crashing into the mans face, enough to break bone and with the added speed, kill.

His fist sunk right through the man's illusion, realising to late, The Mage's fist cracked deep into the road. Before he could pull his hand from the ground, another ghostly blue missile impacted on his exposed back, flattening him and knocking the wind from his lungs.

'You mortals, all the same' he spoke, in a tone a parent would use when talking to a misbehaving child 'Fools, meant to be ruled. I will admit however, that you put up a good fight. Now bow to you god, Loki!' he screamed.

All the time Reindeer man had spent talking The Mage had been freeing his hand. Releasing it from its earthly prison he cast a powerful banishing charm and stood, summoning his staff to his right hand.

Loki had flown far into the distance, a look a shock plastered on his face. Unable to know he exactly location, The Mage spoke into the night.

'You high man?'

'Die Mortal!' screamed an enraged Loki, he flew through the air, staff raised and brought it crashing down onto The Mage's head. Raising his own staff to block the attack, the two began combat.

Loki swung his staff in a wide arc which The Mage ducked, sweeping his own staff across Loki's legs and unleashing a torrent of fire. Jumping both the staff and the flames, Loki crashed his staff onto The Mage's, using his slightly superior strength to force it down. With his free hand he cast a thick black spell, aimed at The Mage's abdomen.

In response The Mage spin away from the spell and slipped his staff from under Loki's. Swinging into the exposed side of the man he was meet once again by his enemy's golden staff. This time both fired of a spell, from point blank range the two spells exploded against one another, throwing both combatants.

Rising to their feet magic rushed into the distance between the two, Golden power from The Mage's staff meet Loki's bright blue and black. The collision point was a magnificent colour, unlike any The Mage had seen before. Feet locked, he dug deep into his reserves, and knew his opponent was doing the same.

It was now a matter of who would give first.

Fortunately it was Loki. Disengaging from the dual he dodged the golden stream and smirked across at The Mage, before grabbing Hawkeye and disappearing entirely.

Deciding the battle was one, he did note he has failed to capture the staff. Apperating onto the magical signature of his tracking charm on Fury. He to disappeared from the battle sight.

When he felt solid ground again he became very aware of the cool metallic gun barrel glued to his head. It was quickly removed however, replaced by the voice of Nick Fury.

'Mage' he barked 'Report! Did you get the Tesseract?'

'Okay for one I have no ideas what a Tesseract is Fury so no! And secondly, I'm not one of your agents Fury, I will not be ordered around!' he growled back, sick of people trying to control him. Calming down, The Mage continued, he was here so he may as well tell Fury what happened.

'Now, I managed to defeat this Loki character, but he vanished before I could capture him. He was quite powerful. Now if you need me, you can ask Stark to pass on a message, and maybe I'll help. Also, I'm sure the Black Widow could find me, pretty girl like that.'

With that, he apperated back to his apartment.


	10. The Avengers and the film

Sdeal in desperate need if a Beta, let me know if interested.

Yes minions, I have broughtyou yet another chapter, albeit a very short one. In it we see major Harry/Natasha intereaction which I know a lot of you have been waiting for. This is my confirmed LAST chapter for at least 11 days as I leave tommorrow.

Unchecked, Unedited and Unbeta'd the flames practically write themselves so you don't have to,

PheonixFlame5

Chapter 10: The Avengers and The Film

Less than two days later, Harry received a message from Tony, it wasn't all to unusual, he had asked Harry to come to the newly built Stark Tower. Well, he hadn't asked for Harry.

He had asked for The Mage.

Deciding to humour the man, Harry allowed The Mage to take felt the magic pour into his blogs, his heart, his soul. His muscles bulged, enhanced to the maxim human potential. A dark cloud came over his mind and Harry felt his inhibitions and basic morals lower.

The Mage had taken control.

To an outside observer however, the only indication that he had changed was his eyes, the once black pupils were replaced by a dull golden light.

He apparated to Stark Tower.

Arriving in Stark's office he noticed both Pepper and the man from several months ago. He had appeared directly behind the man, and urged Tony and Pepper to remain quite about his appearance, he sensed he could have some fun with this man.

From the look in Tony's eyes he could tell the billionaire was enjoying it almost as much as he was. Pepper seemed to disapprove, but remained quite none the less.

'Mr. Stark, when is he getting here, I really don't have time for this'

Deciding to have his own fun, Tony spoke 'Why Coulson, he's right behind you' turning, Coulson found nothing but air.

'Mr. Stark, please don't HOLY FUCK!' he screamed, he had turned to face Stark only to come face to face with the hooded form of The Mage, even at this distance he couldn't see anything other than his mouth and two glowing golden orbs.

'Agent Coulson I presume' spoke The Mage, extending a hand for the impeccably dressed man to shake. The Mage did however have to hand it to the man, after his initial shock he had returned to his cool and calm demeanour and shock The Mage's hand thoroughly.

'Thank you for joining us Mage, I must admit to be unsure as to wether you would after your last encounter with shield.' rattled off Coulton

'I haven't agreed to anything yet' The Mage growled back

'Now, what is this about?' asked Tony

'The Avengers Initiative' answered Coulson.

'I though I didn't qualify' returned Stark 'What was it, oh yeah, apparently I'm self obsessed, volatile and don't play well with others'

'Tell us something we don't know Stark' said The Mage, before adding 'although, thinking about it, I'm most of those things. Did I qualify?'

'That is not the matter at hand gentlemen' spoke Agent Coulson.

'He did, didn't he!' said Tony in a very childish tone

'Suck it up Stark, I'm obviously more likeable'

'Yeah, to Natasha maybe'

'I hope so'

'Gentlemen please, look at these files, they'll tell you everything you need to know'

'No' cut in The Mage

'What?' asked Coulson

'Noooooo. Nada. Not doing it. Fucking no! I don't want to be part of your little team, I don't have time for all your SHIELD crap. End of the world this grab the Tesseract that!' ranted The Mage

To further enforce his point, he disappeared from the room, apparating back to his apartment.

'And I don't play well with others' grumbled Tony.

HP & Avengers - HP & Avenger -

Less than a day passed before Harry was contacted again about joining the Avengers.

Having finished the days work at the cafe and closing up for the evening, he headed upstairs to his flat for a good long shower and a movie marathon.

Coming out of his long shower, Harry felt more relaxed than he had in days, it was as if the warm liquid had washed away his stress and he felt prepared for anything.

'You sing in the shower, do you know that?' the sudden intrusion of the woman's voice ripped Harry from his thoughts and gave him one hell of a shock. Instincts kicking in, he transformed into The Mage, golden greens eyes observing the apartment.

'Shit, Red'

Okay, so almost anything.

Allowing The Mage form the recede, Harry took back control. Sensing Natasha had no ill intentions towards him, he carried on a usual.

'Yes, I did know I sign in the shower, but that's beside the point Natasha, what are you doing here?'

Ignoring his question, she asked her own, 'Arn't you going to put some cloths on?'

'I didn't have any plans to, and since you are an uninvited, if not welcome guest, you don't get to make demands'

'Whatever, I've seen better anyway' she casually replied, ever the professional as she was, she truly didn't seem bother by the fact he was wearing just a towel.

'Yes well, we can all be Olympic class athletes trained by a worldwide peace keeping organisation can we'

'I heard you declined the avengers.' she stated.

'Yes' he replied, sitting down into his settee and flicking the TV on with the remote. Sitting next to him, Natasha continued.

'Why, Tony's agreed. Plus I've got Dr. Banner and Captain America but we could use you. Loki's power is magic and you are the resident expert on magic'

'I don't like being used Natasha'

'SHIELD won't be using you! We're merely gathering the team'

'Of course you would say that if you knew it would get me to join.' flicking the Movie on, Harry settled into his settee and briefly became The Mage to conjure some popcorn. Next to him, Natasha did the same, except for the turning into a powerful wizard and using world changing power to summon popcorn.

'What we watching?' she asked

'Don't you have to get back to Fury?'

'Nah, I've got time' she replied, her voice calm and casual.

'I'll think about it' he said

'That's all I'm asking for' answered Natasha, knowing instantly what he was talking about. 'Now shut up, the films starting'

So that was how Harry Potter came to watch a movie, practically naked, with the Black Widow.

HP & Avengers - HP & Avengers -

The next day The Mage geared up for his trip with Tony to Germany where the other avengers were heading, because he had never been there he was forced to fly. Over his head he placed his magical hood, charmed to never fall and be completely see through for him, whilst shadowing his entire face to anyone looking. His black cloak fluttered down his back like a cape, billowing in a non existent breeze, a trick he had learnt from the late professor Snape.

Apparating over to Stark Tower, The Mage found Tony already suited up, his red and gold armour making for an imposing site.

'Ready?' asked Stark.

Cocooning himself in the shield necessary for Mach speed flight, he gave a solid yes to Tony.

Both heroes leapt of the edge of Stark Tower and blasted high into the sky, The Mage had no idea the flight would take, although it wouldn't be long at this speed.


End file.
